


Day Fourteen

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Fourteen Prompt: Any Kikyou Ship.
Relationships: Kagura/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Series: Inuvember 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 4





	Day Fourteen

Kikyou sighed as she walked into the bar. She never usually did this, and she knew it was stupid to be doing so, but she needed to get drunk fast. This may have been pathetic, but at least it would be pathetic in a way that no one would see it. She should have seen this coming, and she probably shouldn't have opened up her mouth, but she couldn't take the constant lying anymore. So she marched right over and ordered the drink that she was certain had the highest alcohol concentration.

"Bad break up?" the bartender asked.

The bartender was a female youkai, Kikyou noticed, who kept her dark hair tied out of the way and wore make up that would make a anyone jealous. Long earrings dangled from her ears, and her red eyes seemed to glow with mischief. There was nothing that gave away what kind of youkai she was, and Kikyou found that she wouldn't care so long as she could get through this night.

"It's more complicated than that" Kikyou replied.

She smiled, "I know complicated hun, I highly doubt you could surprise me."

"My family just found out that my cousin was getting married. To my ex."

"Oh, that sucks."

Kikyou shrugged, "Not for the reason you think. The only reason I we were dating was to hide the fact I wasn't into men from my father, while he just wanted advice on how to seduce my cousin."

"So the problem, then?"

"My father wanted to make a scene. Talk about how unfair it was that my ex was marrying my cousin, when he should be marrying me. So I told that we broke up because I was gay. Now he wants nothing to do with me."

"I think your gonna need something a bit stronger than that" she said, gesturing to the drink.

"I'm just getting started."

"I'm Kagura, by the way" the bartender added, "Kagura Hitomi."

"Kikyou Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kagura smirked, "Not yet. But it could be if you really wanted it to be."


End file.
